The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Styrax, commonly known as Japanese Snowbell that is grown for use as a small tree. It is known botanically as Styrax japonicus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘EVENING LIGHT’.
‘EVENING LIGHT’ was discovered by the inventor in 2001 at the inventor's nursery in Boskoop, the Netherlands as a chance seedling which arose in the nursery amongst other seedlings of unnamed Styrax raised by the inventor. The inventor observed that one seedling, initially named “Kolster Purple” and later named ‘Evening Light’ exhibited dark purple foliage when grown in full sun. The inventor observed this one seedling into maturity and commenced propagation when the plant was five years of age.
The variety of Styrax which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘EVENING LIGHT’ is Styrax ‘Purple Dress’ (unpatented). The foliage of ‘EVENING LIGHT’ is more elongated when compared with the broad leaves of ‘Purple Dress’. Whereas the foliage of ‘Evening Light’ emerges and remains glossy dark purple to black when grown in full sun, the foliage of ‘Purple Dress’ emerges reddish-brown and becomes matte olive-green by summer.
Asexual reproduction of ‘EVENING LIGHT’ was first accomplished by the inventor in 2006 in a cultivated area of Boskoop, the Netherlands. Asexual propagation was accomplished by grafting ‘EVENING LIGHT’ onto Styrax seedling understock. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘EVENING LIGHT’ have been determined stable and uniform and to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation by other means including semi-hardwood cuttings.